Prehistoric Park season 2
by KurosakiElric
Summary: What prehistoric animals will Nigel Marvin bring back to the park this time around? Find out in the next season. (Requests for certain species will be accepted if offered. Please R&B)


The Tank

_**There is something missing in this world.**_

_**Amazing animals that time has left behind.**_

_**But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?**_

_**Zoologist Nigel Marvin plans on going back in time, to rescue animals on the very brink of extinction.**_

_**Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome, to Prehistoric Park! **_

_**This time, Nigel plans on bringing back one of the most famous dinosaurs ever known.**_

It was a new day at Prehistoric Park. Ever since the break out and rampage of Matilda, the female Tyrannosaurus rex, the workers have been a little on edge. And for good reason. When they hear of Nigel's next few adventures, they soon realize that the park would get very crowded, very soon. Nigel is planning on going back to the very end of the Cretaceous period.

"Hey Bob. How's the Ankylosaur paddock coming?" asked Nigel, walking up to him.

"Oh, it's coming. Except the Titanosaurs are getting restless again. I can't keep them in their own enclosure." Bob sighed. "But don't you worry. I'll have them settled down again in a jiffy."

"Alright Bob." Said Nigel, chuckling.

"So what kind of creature are you bringing back this time, Nigel? Knowing you it's something big and nasty." Said Bob, matter-of-factly.

"Well I agree with you that it's big, it's not nasty at all. In fact, it was one of my favorites, growing up. Ankylosaurus magniventris. About 30 feet long, up to 5 tons in weight. This thing is a true monster. But it's a gentle monster." chuckled Nigel, patting Bob on the back.

"Oh dear lord, Nigel. Where the heck am I going to put the thing?" Bob sighed.

"I'm sure you'll find a place for it." Said Nigel, turning his back and walking away.

"Each time he goes out there and brings something back, that just means more work for me." said Bob, shaking his head, getting back to his work.

Meanwhile, back at the main park, Nigel was getting ready for his next journey. He had a book open on his desk, which he was reading.

"I've already pinpointed the exact moment in time that we need to go to. The Ankylosaurus lived in roughly the same time and place as the Tyrannosaurus. So finding them should be no trouble at all!" stated Nigel.

With that, Nigel got into the jeep and drove off towards the time portal. With the push of a button, he activated it, and drove through. In a flash of light, he and his team reached their destination. Nigel looked up, and saw the blue sky was slowly turning red.

"Look at that. It's the chemicals in the volcanic ash that's turning the sky that color. Right now we're in the late Cretaceous, around where Wyoming would be in the present day. Just look at the lush vegetation. Perfect for the animal we're trying to save. And we have some of that same kind of vegetation back at the park. Perfect habitat for an Ankylosaurus or two." With that Nigel and the team walked off, beginning their search.

The ground around them was grassless, they noted as they waded through the ferns and other vegetation. All around them in the trees, birds were calling out to each other, soaring from tree to tree, and catching insects on the wing. It was at that moment, however, that Nigel got the surprise of his life. A low grunt came from behind him, followed by the sound of rustling bushes. Nigel turned, and saw a young female Ankylosaurus. It's grunt sounded almost like the grunt of cattle, and it was swinging it's clubbed tail, hitting the same clump of ferns each time. She had her side to them, looking at them dead on. Clearly a defensive position.

The black on her back glinted in the dying sunlight, as she kept grunting and swinging her tail. Nigel and the team backed off, hiding in the bushes.

"The Ankylosaurus has a small brain for it's size, possibly one of the smallest brains of any reptile. It's eyelids are armor plated, as an added protection against carnivores like Tyrannosaurus. She's got big nostrils, obviously her sense of smell the more dominant sense. She sensed us, I'm betting that's what happened. She must have youngsters around. And they will be a joy to have at the park." Stated Nigel.

However, it wasn't Nigel the Ankylosaurus smelled. A roar sounded throughout the area, and a large Tyrannosaur came bursting through the bushes, mouth opened, ready to attack. The Ankylosaurus suddenly got even more nervous as the giant predator towered over her. She began swinging her tail more frantically, grunts turning into roars. With a well aimed swing of her tail, she swung it at the Tyrannosaur's ankle, and a crack was heard as the club made contact. The Tyrannosaur roared in pain, but it wouldn't back down. In an instant, it attempted to go for a bite to the neck, but the Ankylosaurus saw his move, and swung her clubbed tail upward, crushing his ribs on his right side. The Tyrannosaur roared in pain again, and began walking away, whimpering in pain. With a satisfied grunt, the Ankylosaurus slammed her tail against the ground, causing a small dust cloud. She then started to move away, soon followed by two young Akylosaurus, their armored backs not yet fully developed.

"Look at that." Sighed Nigel. "Just as I thought. Two baby Ankylosaurus. Such a pleasure they'll be at the park!"

Back in present day Prehistoric Park, Bob has a little… Or rather, big problem on his hands. The Titanosaurs are getting restless again, and have decided that their enclosure isn't good enough for them. They're now roaming the park freely. But they aren't the only large animals getting restless. Terrence and Matilda are at each other's throats. If it weren't for the fence between their enclosures, Matilda would have killed Terrence by now. Bob heard the constant roaring from his working place at the Ankylosaur paddock, and went to investigate.

"Oh they're at it again." He sighed. "If only Nigel were here. He'd know how to deal with them."

Bob did the only thing he could think of- enticing the two ravenous siblings. Bob was back- With nearly two tons of meat. Using the crane, he dropped one piece of meat into Matilda's enclosure, and the other into Terrence's. With a final roar, Matilda backed off and went to eat.

"That should keep them busy for a moment." Sighed Bob, and he went back to work on the Ankylosaur paddock.

Meanwhile, back in prehistoric Wyoming, Nigel and the crew are having some difficulties tracking down their target. It was now night time, and the sky was filled with shooting stars.

"Here we are, 65 million years in the past. No light pollution from modern day cities. And just look at that sky. Those shooting stars are actually meteors, burning up in the Earth's atmosphere. The reason I chose this location for our search, is because I didn't want to interfere with my capture of Terrance and Matilda. I'm not sure if such a paradox exists, but I'd rather not find out." Chuckled Nigel, crawling into his tent.

"Sleep well guys!" he shouted out to the rest of the team. With that, he turned off the lamp, and went to sleep.

It was a new day in prehistoric Wyoming. Nigel and the team have so far not had any luck saving the Ankylosaurus from extinction. The day's dawn was red, most likely due to the toxic chemicals in the volcanic dust in the air. However, the sunrise was not the surprise Nigel was in for that morning. A long, deep trumpeting sound filled the air, and Nigel ran towards it. The team had no choice but to follow. They stopped at the bank of a large, wide river. And surrounding the river were large Hardrosaurs called-

"Lambeosaurus magnicristatus!" sighed Nigel. "Just look at the beautiful coloration of their crests. It must be mating season for these guys. Their crests are actually hollow inside, acting as some sort of noise chamber. And when the air goes in through the nose, it makes the noise like a trumpet. Such beautiful creatures."

Nigel knew what to do. He grabbed the sticks that were the time portal, and stuck them into the ground. If he could entice just once of these magnificent creatures to go through the portal, they'll have a new addition to the park. With a small pocketknife, he quickly cut off the fronds of a fern, and quietly put them near an animal's nose.

"Come on." He whispered to it. "It's prehistoric salad. You should like this stuff!"

The giant Hadrosaur stood up on it's hind legs and roared. Just as quickly, it stomped back down, the dry pine needles crackling under his weight. Nigel backed up a little, then jumped forward, waving the ferns in front of the Lambeosaurus' nose. The giant Hadrosaur made a snap for it, but Nigel jumped back.

"Come on." He whispered again. "Come on big guy, into the portal you go!"

Nigel pointed his remote to the portal, and activated it with the push of a button. He kept trying his luck with the Hardrosaur, and it made a final lunge for the ferns. Both it and Nigel went through the time portal, and back into Prehistoric Park.

"Good lord Nigel! What the hell is that thing?" asked Bob as Nigel and the new comer came through to the other side.

"He's magnificent, isn't he Bob?" Nigel sighed, climbing up to the spot where Bob was just as the giant Hadrosaur walked past into a holding pen.

"Well it ain't no Ankylosaurus, but he is a beaut, I'll give ya that!" chuckled Bob. Bob reached for his radio and called Suzanne, the park's vet. She arrived soon after in a jeep, and boy was she surprised when she saw the gigantic Hadrosaur in his holding pen.

"Nigel, he is gorgeous." She sighed. "Absolutely magnificent!"

It wasn't long before Nigel repacked his equipment and went back in time once more.

Back in prehistoric Wyoming, things have seemed to take a turn for the worst for the Ankylosaurus and her young. She was being stalked again, and this time, by a pack of smaller animals.

"Oi!" shouted Nigel, waving his arms around. "Get away!"

The smaller dinosaurs scurried away, but not before the worst was confirmed- One of the young ones were dead. The other youngster and it's mother were both badly injured. They would die, unless Nigel could do something.

"I have no idea what those things were, but they looked liked relatives of the Troodon we have back at the park. If only we could entice these two in through the portal, we could have Suzanne look them over, and hopefully, give them some antibiotics." Said Nigel matter-of-factly.

Nigel pointed to one of his teammates and she walked over, picking up the injured youngster. Nigel activated the time portal and they went through. Now it was Nigel's turn. He grabbed some fern fronds once more, and began enticing the 5 ton animal through the time portal.

"Come on, old gal." He cooed it. "Come on!"

With a grunt, the Ankylosaurus began limping slowly through the time portal, and back to the 21st century. In a flash of light they were through.

Back at Prehistoric Park, the head vet Suzanne was taking a look at her newest patients. The baby was already stitched up and recovering. But she was hardly a challenge.

"When dealing with large animals such as an Ankylosaurus, you don't have much room to work with. I suggest with the mum we stitch her up and give her some antibiotics. If she becomes infected then that might be bad news for her." She sighed.

Two weeks later and it's a new day once again in Prehistoric Park. The Ankylosaurs are on the road to recovery and are being moved to a more permanent home. Nigel drove up in his jeep to the paddock where Bob was just about to release them. Nigel walked over to Bob.

"Hey Bob, the paddock turned out great! Lots of low-growing vegetation, no grass, a nearby water source, it's absolutely perfect for these two. And I've given these two a name as well." Said Nigel.

"A name, really? Let's hear them!" said Bob, chuckling.

"I was thinking Kayla for the big female, and for the young one, Rosa." Chuckled Nigel. "And I've thought of a good name for the Lambeosaurus as well. I was thinking something like Alec."

"Alec, Kayla and Rosa. Good names those." Said Bob.

Kayla walked into her new enclosure, followed by a timid Rosa. Alec, however, seemed more then willing to be released when it was his turn. As soon as Nigel and Bob opened the hatch to the truck, he ran right into his new enclosure, and reared onto his hind legs, trumpeting his arrival. All seemed well in Prehistoric Park… For now.

Next time on Prehistoric Park, Nigel travels back in time to the Triassic period, to rescue one of the very first dinosaurs to ever evolve from extinction.

Animals saved:

Ankylosaurus: 1 female, 1 young male

Lambeosaurus: 1 male


End file.
